Feeling Jealous
by Ezphorea
Summary: A new student has been introduced and Kazuto is having mixed feelings about this new student. But for sure, he feels annoyed on how he is spending less time with Asuna because of the new student. (Update: This fanfic has been temporarily dropped.)
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise! Surprise! I found the opportunity to be alone and decided to make upload a new fanfic. I'm sorry it's short but there will be another chapter! :D** **I am truly thankful** **for the positive reviews. Although it may be only two reviews, but it did bring me a lot of joy! So special thanks to:**

 **-Karol**

 **-Harvzy**

 **And thank you to those who read the story!**

 **Anyways, let's get on with the story and I hope you enjoy reading this new fanfic!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

* * *

 **Feeling Jealous**

"Alright class, there is going to be a new transfer student." The teacher spoke as he began to wave at the new student to enter the classroom.

As the student began to walk in, he had blonde hair and was quite tall. Whispers started to erupt among the girls.

 _Oh my he's cute._

 _I wonder if he has a girlfriend already._

 _I'm going to faint._

But among the girls, one didn't seem to be fazed by the new student's appearance. That girl was Asuna.

"Good morning! I'm Roy Holden, I'm from England and it's nice to meet you all." Roy introduced while waving and smiling.

Then a sudden cry from the girls erupted. The guys except Kazuto who was staring out the window, were murmuring to each other, jealous of Roy.

"Quiet!" The teacher commanded. "Now, Mr. Holden, why don't you start by picking anyone in this class help you around the school and become friends with them."

"Hmm." Roy looked around the classroom until his eyes came across a certain chestnut-brown haired girl. He walked up to her and with a smile said, "Then I want you to be my guide."

Upon hearing those words, Kazuto stopped looking out the window and decided to pay attention.

"Me?" Asuna questioned with a surprised reaction.

"Yes, I would like you to be my guide." Roy reconfirmed the asked, "Perhaps, can you tell me your name?"

"Oh, my name is Asuna Yuuki." Asuna said, almost stuttering.

"Asuna Yuuki, what a beautiful name." Roy said with a cheery smile. Offering his hand for a handshake, he said, "It is nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too." Asuna said while shaking his hand.

Whisper then erupted once more within the girls.

 _Of course, the obvious choice was Asuna._

 _Oh well, I had a feeling it was going to happen._

 _Well I mean Asuna is the most beautiful girl in the school._

"Well then, during your lunch break you will show Mr. Holden around the school." The teacher said.

 _Wait, what!_ Kazuto thought to himself.

A few girls whispered amongst each other.

 _Wait, doesn't Asuna always spend time with Kazuto during lunch?_

 _Yeah._

 _I kinda feel bad for Kazuto._

Asuna quickly looked at Kazuto. Their gazes met for a brief moment then she look looked at the teacher.

"Oh, alright" Asuna responded without trying not to sound disappointed.

"Now, you may take your seat in that empty spot at the back of the class." The teacher instructed while pointing to the empty desk.

"Ok!" Roy responded then headed to the empty desk.

Asuna sat back down and looked at Kazuto once more and thought, _I'm really sorry Kirito._

Class was over, and Asuna decided to quickly go to Kazuto to apologize for not being able to be with him during the lunch period. But before she can do that, Roy already walked up to her and asked, "So, when is your lunch period Ms. Yuuki?".

"My lunch period actually starts now." Asuna answered then said, "I guess I'll be showing you around now."

"Thank you!" Roy said with the same cheery smile as before.

Kazuto sat there, starting to feel a bit annoyed as his girlfriend left the classroom, not with him, but with the new student.

While they were walking through the halls, Asuna spotted the washrooms.

"Ah before we continue, I need to use the washrooms. Do you mind?" Asuna asked.

"No, not at all." Roy responded.

"Alright, thanks, just wait here." Asuna said.

She then went into the washroom. She pulled out her phone, turned it on and tapped the messaging app. She tapped on Kazuto's name and started typing.

 _I'm really, really sorry I couldn't spend time with you during this lunch break Kirito._

She waited a few seconds then received a reply.

 _It's alright, there's no need to apologize. I understand you couldn't really do much about it but agree. I'll just buy lunch from the cafeteria and eat with Rika and Keiko._

Asuna sighed in relief then responded.

 _Thank you for understanding! I love you._

 _I love you too._ Kazuto texted back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Hello! I'm back with the continuation of Feeling Jealous. Special thanks to:**

 **-Boy Meets Evil**

 **-GameLord The Hitman**

 **For the positive reviews and thanks to everyone else who read the first chapter!**

 **Anyways, I'll let you readers get on with the new chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Oh wow." Rika said sarcastically. "Kazuto for once is eating with us this time."

Kazuto didn't say anything and sat down with his lunch tray in his hands.

"Kirito, aren't you usually with Asuna during your lunch breaks?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah, well not today I guess." Kazuto spoke with a monotone voice.

"Ohhh." Rika smirked. "Did you and Asuna have an argument?"

"No." Kazuto replied. "Have you heard of the new transfer student?"

"Oh, the really good looking, blonde haired guy? Yeah, I've heard of him." Rika said

"Well you see, he's in my class and decided to pick Asuna to be his guide around the school." Kazuto said with a hint of disappointment.

"I see." Keiko said.

"To be honest, I feel like he's bothering me somehow." Kazuto said then taking a bite into his burger that he bought from the cafeteria.

"Why, do you think he might charm Asuna, and have her stray away from you?" Rika smirked again.

"N-No. I don't know, maybe but he just bothers me somehow." Kazuto said.

"Well I guess it can't be helped but maybe you are just a little paranoid." Rika said.

"I do agree with Rika, you should relax." Keiko added.

"After all, he'll probably steal your precious time with Asuna just for today. Then you two can continue flirting with each other." Rika said.

Upon hearing those words, Kazuto choked and started coughing from the drink.

"We are not flirting!" Kazuto exclaimed while slightly blushing.

"Uh huh. Totally." Rika said sarcastically.

Kazuto decided to ignore Rika and finish eating his burger.

* * *

"Well, that's all I can show you. Do you have any questions?" Asuna asked.

"Hmm. Do you have a boyfriend?" Roy asked.

Asuna was surprised upon hearing those words.

"Erm. Do you have any questions regarding the school?" Asuna said.

"Nope, so can you answer my question now?" Roy asked.

"Fine, as a matter of fact, I do and his name is Kazuto Kirigaya." Asuna said while slightly looking away and crossing her arms.

"Oh alright. I was told to head to the school's office after I had someone show me around the school so thank you for showing me around. It was a pleasure meeting you." Roy said.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you." Asuna said.

Roy left to the office and Asuna stood there, thinking.

 _What a strange guy, asking, out of the blue, if I have a boyfriend. Oh whatever, time to head to the next class. I'll get to see Kirito-kun again!_ Asuna smiled and began walking to her next class.

* * *

The last class was over, Asuna quickly packed her school bag and started to head to the entrance of the school to meet up with Kazuto. She saw Kazuto standing just outside the school entrance and decided to surprise Kazuto.

"Guess who it is!" Asuna joyfully said while covering Kazuto's eyes.

"Of course, it's you, Asuna." Kazuto smiled.

"Aww." Asuna spoke with a tiny bit of disappointment and uncovered Kazuto's eyes then linked her left arm with Kazuto's right.

"Let's go!" Asuna said.

During their walk from school, there was silence. Asuna noticed the silence and thought that her not being with Kazuto might still be bothering him. So she apologized once more.

"I sorry again, Kirito-kun." Asuna said with a small frown.

"For what?" Kazuto asked.

"For not being able to be with you during lunch." Asuna said.

Kazuto stopped walking which made Asuna stop walking.

"Silly goose. Didn't I already say I was fine." Kazuto said while patting her head.

"I know but then why were you quiet during our walk?" Asuna asked.

"Oh that, I was just thinking about you." Kazuto smiled.

"What about me?" Asuna asked.

"I was thinking about how much I love you." Kazuto said.

Asuna blushed then wrapped her arms around Kazuto.

"I love you Kirito-kun, and never leave my side." Asuna said.

"I love you, Asuna and I'll always stay by your side." Kazuto said while hugging back.

Then their lips locked.

After a minute, they broke away from their kiss, panting, not realizing that they were in front of a park full of children who were staring at the young couple. Realizing, that they were being stared at, both flushed with embarrassment and decided to continue walking home.

"Hey, Kirito-kun." Asuna said.

"Hmm?" Kazuto replied.

"Do you want to come over today for dinner? My parents aren't home until tomorrow morning." Asuna offered.

"Hmm. Sure alright, just let me notify Sugu that she doesn't need to worry about making dinner for me." Kazuto said.

"Oh, alright!" Asuna replied with a smile.

"Make yourself at home. You can turn on the T.V if you want." Asuna offered while heading to the kitchen.

"Alright." Kazuto said and turned on the T.V.

* * *

"Dinner is ready Kirito-kun." Asuna said.

"Mmm, coming." Kazuto responded.

Kazuto turned off the T.V and headed to the dinner table. Once Kazuto laid eyes onto the food on the dinner table, his stomach growled. On the table, there was a serving bowl containing a salad in the middle, two plates of steaks on each ends of the table, and two ramekins containing creme brulee in it.

"This looks amazing!" Kazuto said with joy.

"Let's sit down and eat before the food cools down." Asuna suggested.

"Mmm, this is so good!" Kazuto said. "You are such an amazing cook."

"Thank you." Asuna replied with a smile.

During the rest of the dinner, there was only silence until they were finished eating.

"Ah, that was amazing." Kazuto said before drinking of his iced tea.

"I'll go wash the dishes now." Asuna said.

"I'll help." Kazuto offered.

"No, no, don't worry about it, you can go watch T.V or something." Asuna said.

"No, it's fine, it's the least I can do since you prepared a wonderful meal." Kazuto said.

"You sure?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Kazuto said.

"Ok." Asuna replied.

After they washed the dishes, they decided turn on the T.V to watch a movie.

"Hey Kirito-kun." Asuna said.

"Hmm?" Kazuto replied.

"Lie down and put your head here." Asuna pointed at her lap while blushing just a tiny bit.

"O-Oh alright." Kazuto said with blush.

Kazuto lied down on Asuna's lap and Asuna started to play with his hair. Mid way during the movie, Asuna broke the silence.

"Hey Kirito-kun, thanks for accompanying me today." Asuna said.

"No problem. I enjoyed spending time with you today. In fact, I enjoy spending time with you everyday, no matter what we do." Kazuto said.

"You're so sweet, Kirito-kun!" Asuna kissed his cheek.

Then, they continued watching the movie after their short talk.

* * *

"So how was your first day of school here?" A man asked.

"Hmm, it was good. There was a nice atmosphere." Roy responded.

"So did you find the daughter of the Yuuki family?" The man asked.

"Oh yes I did indeed." Roy smiled.

"Good...Good." The man replied with a smile.

* * *

 **Well during the kiss part at the park, someone walked in and I wasn't paying attention and asked what I was writing... :'( I was pretty embarrassed there so yea... Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Hello! I'm back with another chapter of Feeling Jealous! Sorry each chapter is like 1k words long. I just can't seem to write longer chapters but I'll do my best to improve on writing longer stories.**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed my previous story, Just A Dream, much appreciated! ^_^**

 **Anyways, let's get on with the story, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Finally class is over and time to spend my lunch time with Kirito-kun!_ Asuna happily thought. But before she could walk towards Kazuto, she was interrupted by Roy.

"Hey, , I have a question." Roy said.

 _Not again…_ Asuna thought, trying not to look uninterested.

"So, what do you need help with." Asuna offered.

"I was wondering if you could show me around town this Saturday." Roy said.

Kazuto, who was still at his desk, got up and decided to leave the class. He stopped walking momentarily when he got close to Asuna.

"See after school, Asuna." Kazuto said, trying not to lose his temper at Roy. He quickly left the classroom, not letting Asuna say anything to him.

 _Kirito…_ Asuna thought while still looking at the door he just exited from.

"So are you available Saturday?" Roy asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess I could show you around for about an hour." Asuna said.

"Oh really! Thank you! Oh yea can you also help me carry boxes to the teachers office?" Roy said.

"Fine." Asuna said.

* * *

"I swear, that guy is getting on my nerves." Kazuto said then taking a bite from his burger then said after swallowing his food. "For the past four days, I haven't had the chance to spend time with Asuna during our lunch breaks because of him."

Rika and Keiko didn't say a word.

"Honestly, I going to lose it." Kazuto said before finishing his soda. "I really feel like punching him in the face." Kazuto crushed his soda can.

"I really think you should relax and ignore it. You do know that you don't own Asuna right?" Rika finally spoke. "I think you should whining and get over it. You're seventeen now, grow up, Kazuto."

Those words hit Kazuto hard. It left him quiet for a minute.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kazuto began to speak. He looked out the window for a brief moment then stood up. "I'm leaving for my next class."

Kazuto left without saying goodbye.

"You know you didn't have to add that last part." Keiko said.

"Well, if I don't he's going to keep complaining, and having to listen to him complain is starting to annoy me." Rika said. "He really needs to learn to let go of the trivial matters."

Keiko didn't say a word after that.

* * *

 _School is finally over time to meet up with Kirito-kun._ Asuna happily thought. _He seemed mad before lunch, maybe I'll talk to him during our walk._

She exited through the school entrance, looked around but couldn't spot Kazuto anywhere.

 _Is he late? No… He can't be late._ Asuna thought.

Upon seeing Rika and Keiko exiting the school building, Asuna rushed towards them.

"Have you seen Kirito?" Asuna asked.

"Only during our lunch period." Rika said. "Why?"

"He usually waits for me." Asuna replied.

 _*Ding*_

Asuna heard a text from her phone in her bag. She pulled it out of her bag and turned it on. She saw the text came from Kazuto.

 _Sorry, I didn't wait for you after school today. But, I'll make it up to you tomorrow. So just message me to do or something._

 _Not even saying why he had to leave without me...Kirito, there really is something bothering you._ Asuna thought.

"So who was the text from?" Rika asked.

"It was from Kirito. He said he left school early but didn't say why. I think I'm going to head to his house to see what's wrong." Asuna responded.

"Wait Asuna, let me tell you something before you go." Rika said. "Kazuto is just a bit mad that he couldn't spend time with you for the past four days."

"Oh, I see…" Asuna frowned. "Thanks for telling me."

Asuna began to head to Kazuto's house.

* * *

 _I can't believe I just left Asuna like that. What is wrong with me._ Kazuto thought while lying on his bed.

He was lost in his thoughts until he heard a knock on his door. He made his way to the door and opened it. To his surprise, the person knocking on the door was Asuna.

"Asuna?" Kazuto said with a surprised tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Kirito-kun, can I come in?" Asuna asked.

"Um, sure, make yourself at home." Kazuto said.

"Can we head to your bedroom?" Asuna asked.

"Umm, ok." Kazuto replied.

Kazuto, with Asuna following behind him, headed towards his room. Once entering his room, Asuna closed his door.

"Stand there." Asuna commanded.

"O-Ok." Kazuto stuttered.

Asuna placed her bag by the wall close to the door. She then took off her socks and left them on the floor by her bag. She walked towards his bed, climbed onto it, and sat in a kneeling positions.

"Kazuto rest your head here." Asuna said while patting her laps.

"Oh, alright." Kazuto replied.

Kazuto hopped onto the bed and rested his head onto Asuna's lap.

"I heard the problem that has been bothering you from Rika." Asuna began to speak.

"Oh I see." Kazuto said.

"You know, if you wanted me to spend time with you during lunch, you could've said so and I would've agreed right away and refuse Roy's request." Asuna said.

"Yeah but I didn't want to force you into spending time with me." Kazuto said.

"You dummy. I enjoy being with you... more than anything." Asuna said with a smile then bent down and pecked his lips.

"I'm sorry Asuna… For not waiting for you and leaving." Kazuto said.

"Don't worry about it." Asuna responded.

"Asuna." Kazuto said.

"Hmm?" Asuna replied.

"Can we stay like this for a while?" Kazuto asked.

"Of course." Asuna smiled.

* * *

"So do you have it ready for tomorrow?" Roy asked.

"Yes and I made an extra one just incase if something goes wrong." The man said.

"Good." Roy said while grinning.

"You do remember our deal right?" The man asked

"Of course." Roy responded. "I get Asuna and you get the money."

"Good. I am indeed looking forward to the positive outcome for us." The man said.

"So am I, so am I." Roy said.

* * *

 **Update: I'm going to drop this fanfic temporarily. Not because I'm out of ideas for the plot but I am starting to lose enjoyment in this fanfic. So I apologize to all those who enjoyed this fanfic so far. But I will be continuing to do one shots as I seem to enjoy making those. So once again I'm sorry.**


End file.
